blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of rules you must follow in order to use this website. General *You must be at least over the age of 10 to edit on this Wiki. *Swearing is not allowed on pages, comments, or message walls. This includes racist, predijuce, hate speech, and the obvious things you aren't supposed to say. **However, swearing is allowed in the chat room, but it must be at a minimum. Sentences like "What the he** was that for?" are okay, but sentences like "F*** YOU!" are obviously not. Do not abuse this. *Speaking of abuse, bullying is not tolerated here either. Our admins will quickly ban anyone who bullies another, regardless of where it is on this Wiki. *When editing a page, do not add in false information, fanon material (meaning made-up stuff relating to the show), pointless information (eg. "AJ blinked a few times in one episode"), etc. *When creating a page, do not make it blank, and do not forget to add categories. Creating blank pages is considered vandalism, since others have to waste their time going in to fix it. Long story short, take your time, or leave it to someone else. *Do not disrespect the administrators and/or chat moderators. That's just asking for a ban. *Don't make edits just to get badges/make your edit count go high. Besides, what fun would that be? *Do not pretend to be someone else, or a character from the show. Just be yourself. *When adding photos, do not add photos taken from an actual camera. Only screenshots are accepted. Here is an example of what is right and wrong: RIGHT WRONG Note: The bottom picture is from a different show, but this is just for demonstration. *If you have a mean attitude (Not directly breaking rules, but just acting like a brat), you will be banned. ** Episode and song categories (ie: Episodes without Gabby, Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed, STEM songs) should only go in the main episode/song namespace, and not their subspace tabs. ** Image categories (ie: Blaze of Glory images, Darington images) should only be linked to the images themselves, and not the galleries they're on. * For more information on editing, posting, (etc.) be sure to check out FANDOM Community Central for instructions on a specific topic. Editing * Use proper punctuation. * Always write in present tense. * When you want to make a “subpage” of a certain article, use a forward slash (/) after the article name (ex. “The Driving Force/Trivia), that way the original link appears at the top of the page for easy return. Do NOT use a colin (:) as it does not add the return link. * All information related to the article (Trivia, Transcript, gallery, etc.) must go on their own separate subspace tabs and not the main article itself. * Refer to the Manual of Style for more tips in editing. * Avoid placing a space between the page heading template and first heading at the top of the transcript, main gallery, quote, and credit pages, as it would leave a big, gaping hole in the article and appear confusing. Images and uploading * All episode screenshots must begin with a suffix showing the season number then episode number (ie. “S2E7”), followed by a description. * When adding photos in a gallery for episodes and characters, the photos must be in chronological order to follow the story. * Preferred formats for photos are .png, .jpg and .gif. We recommend using big .png images for episode screenshots due to its higher quality, and .jpg images for “photographic” images, such as promotional images and concept art. Message Wall and Commenting * When using the Message Wall, don’t just go around talking to every user. Not everyone will be present at the moment, and some may be inactive temporarily or probably permanently, or retired. This wiki is not just a chat. ** Also, don’t repeatedly question a user for help unless you need to. This could distract them. *When talking to another user, be nice. You do not have to talk with every user. *Make sure the categories go in the right places: *Limit your message wall, discussion and talk page posts to one topic each, so they don’t go off course or become too long. If the conversation happens to change the subject, the conversation will be closed and the user might receive a warning. * When sending a message, creating a blog post or assing a comment, do not give away any personal information, as this is considered identity theft. And don’t ask for such either. * Like with messages, if adding a comment, be nice, never say anything insulting or hateful as it could hurt others’ feelings. You don’t have to comment every page. * Always provide a proper name for your message wall topic. If its name is nonsense or violent, it will be automatically closed, and the user might receive a warning. * No spamming, fighting, name-calling, disrespect, threatening, blackmail, trolling, harassment, or anything that could intimidate or anger a user. * Message Wall posts are for brief conversations only; any longer communication should be carried out elsewhere. More rules will be added to this list if needed. For an expanded list of rules, visit the Community Portal or check the Policy category. Warnings are usually given before a ban is made, but if you do get banned from this site, a box will appear just above the comments section of a page letting you know when and why you were banned, and how long it will be before you can come back. The length of your ban depends on what you do to deserve it. If you are banned permanently, you can still visit the site, but you won't be able to edit, make a comment, or go in the chat room. If you follow the rules, you won't have to suffer the consequences. Have a wonderful time visiting the Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki! Category:Rules Category:Browse